


Interstice - Moment In Time

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1488]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs' shares a secret place with Tony. It's a place not accessible by just anyone. A slice of Christmas just for the two of them.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1488]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 53
Kudos: 30
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Interstice - Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/28/2003 for the word [interstice](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/28/interstice).
> 
> interstice[ in-tur-stis ]  
noun, plural in·ter·stic·es [in-tur-stuh-seez, -stuh-siz] .  
an intervening space.  
a small or narrow space or interval between things or parts, especially when one of a series of alternating uniform spaces and parts:  
the interstices between the slats of a fence.  
Roman Catholic Church. the interval of time that must elapse, as required by canon law, before promotion to a higher degree of orders.  
an interval of time.
> 
> This is for Day 12: Fireplace/Chimney/Stockings/Yule Log of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/235488.html).

“How did you find out about this place?” Tony mused as he surveyed the hidden interstice that Gibbs had led them into. It was clearly a frozen moment in time. One from a long time ago before either of them had been born.

“I’ve always known. You’re the first I’ve brought here, though.” Gibbs shrugged.

“Not even Shannon?”

"No. It never felt right. I'm not sure if it would have even been possible to bring her here."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I loved her enough."

"What?"

"I loved her and Kelly don't get me wrong, but I never felt for her the way I do for you."

"Huh. Did you ever explore? Is it only this room?"

"When I was younger. There's plenty out there, but this space always felt like what Christmas should be to me."

Tony could see his reasoning. There was a full tree being burned in the hearth like how the Yule log tradition started originally. On top of that Christmas stockings were laid in front of the fire ready for opening.

Tony pointed to the stockings. “Did you do this?”

“No. They’ve always been there.”

“Have you ever opened them?”

“No.” Gibbs shook his head.

“Let’s try.”

Gibbs didn’t know what to think about that plan and he stared at the stockings uncertainly.

“Unless you have a feeling that it will backfire on us somehow?” Tony probed, unsure why Gibbs looked so confused.

“It just seems a shame to ruin the idyllic atmosphere.” Gibbs pulled Tony close to him as they enjoyed the heat from the hearth and this stolen moment in time that no one besides them knew existed.

“Are you sure we can’t open one?”

Gibbs shook his head. “You’re like a kid.”

“But they’re right there for the opening.”

“We have plenty of presents at home. I’d rather spend the time with you enjoying the scenery that we don’t see back home.”

“Aw, Gibbs.” Tony couldn’t help, but be touched. “I love you too.”

Gibbs led the way to the fur in front of the fireplace and they curled up together, exchanging kisses and just being together for their brief respite before they had to return to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
